XWA Alumni
The following is a list of either re-occuring or short-tenured talent that have passed through the XWA over the years who didn't do enough with the company in order to earn themselves a full and more detailed wrestler article. So lets take a trip down memory lane and observe the contrast between some of our most dedicated roster (who in turn went on to be great legends) and this lot... A-F Adam Bradbury- Was scheduled to make his debut against Drake Dysfunction but did not show for the event. Adrian Adrenaline- Was defeated in four consecutive weeks by the likes of Nightmare and Danger Liam before disappearing. Alex LeBlanc- Didn't even make it to an in-ring debut. Alex Legendary- Teamed with Matthew Logan as the tag duo "Tokyo Decedence" and took on OverDrive. It would be their only match in the XWA. Atticus- Was set to face a mystery, returning superstar who in turn never showed up. Candice Diamond- '''Squashed Amy Taylor, took on other male competitors due to lack of female wrestlers. Eventually faded out. '''Chris Chaos- '''Came in as a singles guy, joined the Legion, became Television Champion for a week, went away for Summer before returning in Winter with Lighting as one half of the Headcrushers tag team. Eventually faded away again. '''Chris Dyson- '''One half of a team that never appeared. '''Chrissy Taylor- A female competitor who never made it to TV. Christian Daniels- 'Started out as a promising young star but since his debut his only claim to fame has been that he was beaten twice by Diamond Jack Sabbath. '''Creed-' The MUCH bigger brother Drake Dyfunction. He followed the Legion around for most of his XWA career, which was cut short when he was not only defeated but put out of action by Hutton Brown. He would return briefly for a short angle with Drake but then he would fade back in the abyss that is XWA Obscurity. '''Coco Kaputt- '''An obnoxious, fame-driven Russian whiteface clown, Coco was to make his debut in 2012. Intended to only speak in Russian and to have a translator who mistranslated his promos for him, all ideas for him would be dropped in favour of pushing the XWA into a new era and Coco would go...well...Kaputt. '''Dallas Blade- '''Booked on a Massacre, didn't show, lost. '''Damien Angelus- Damien came in to the XWA apparently with a group known as G.I, however his fellow members would never be seen. He would target Diamond Jack Sabbath and the Legion for a week or so but then he shortly departed to find pastures new. Danielle Bennett- The woman with whom Dan Bennett had a child. She is rarely seen on screen but she is referenced quite a lot. Her biggest appearance was in 2010 during a storyline with Dan. 'Davey Villa- '''A high-flying, death-defying South African superstar who lasted as long as it'll take you to read this. '''The Fan- '''Perhaps the XWA's greatest ever underdog and the characrer responsible for the XWA meme 'the Eggswah'. Starting out as a curious character who narrated himself, the XWA and Rose-obsessed Fan endeared himself to the fans by showing he was just like them. He would win one match completely by fluke but then lose every other match proceeding it and ended his career with the XWA getting crushed by a returning Drama. This would be the last time we would ever see him. G-J '''Gemma Traumaward- '''Part of the tag-team "The Blood-Splattered Angels", squashed Amy Taylor, left. '''Gibraltar- '''Initially brought in as 'someone from The MadDog's past", the Man Mountain was XWA's premier jobber through most of 2010, Gibraltar was someone you would put up against people you were pushing. After a small push in early 2011 the character was abandoned completely. '''Gillian Hart- '''The wife of XWA legend Angelus, and sister of XWA legend Michael "Tempest" Hart, Gillian was a heel through most of her new-era XWA run. Although much happened before this, further research must be done in order to find out more about her. '''Greg Samuel- '"New" wrestler in 2011, Greg enjoyed two very short stints in the XWA. He was last seen in a very competitive match with Diamond Jack Sabbath which he lost, and hasn't been seen since. 'Hunter Nicholson- '''One of the members of the original Legion line-up. Hunter was mainly used as a run-in guy but eventually he was injured by Vestal, never to compete again. He ws used as color commentator for the night the Legion took over but eventually just faded away from the group as the new crop of guys joined. He would appear as a jobber sporadically over the next year or so. '''Hunter Wylde- '''A character who was literally what his first name indicates- a "hunter". Wylde was seen rarely for a while until he joined Hazard's group "The Uprising". Plans were made for him but ultimately were abandoned. '''Iota- ' 'Jack Mercy- ' 'Jack Sparrow- '''A swashbuckling pirate who annoyed DJS and Hazard and stole Amy Taylor's bra all in one episode. Arr! '''Jeffrey Grey- ' 'Judasbleek- ' 'Johnny Albright- ' 'JR Judy- ' K-P Karma Jones Kendo Kid Lightning Lucas Talbot Luke Lethal Matthew Logan Miles Davidson Mutt Mongrel Nightmare Psycho Luke Q-T Raine Rick Fitzpatrick Ronnie Styles Robin Golphin Ryan Stevens Shawn Silva Skip Sanders Solid Steele Sylvia Wrath Terrell Givens TomKat Tyler Parker Utah Joe U-Z Vincenzo Savonarola